


this world we live in (it never wanted us)

by inkstained_pages



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Fireworks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I mean it, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, What Have I Done, again i'm so sorry, for all the sadists out there, here is your food, i wrote this a while ago anyway, i'd like to say i'm so sorry, just have some angst i guess, so much pain oh goodness, the festival happened a long time ago but oh well, this is so sad oh my goodness, uh so first of all, yeah when i say hurt no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstained_pages/pseuds/inkstained_pages
Summary: A small smile graced Tubbo’s lips, and he mouthed one final thing to his best friend.Love you, Tommy.Then Techno fired his rocket and Tubbo was lost to the colours that exploded out of the box.Or,The festival that turned out to be Tubbo's own execution, as written in an extremely sad manner.(yes i know the festival happened a month ago but this was in my docs for a while and i decided to post it)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	this world we live in (it never wanted us)

**Author's Note:**

> !! TW for death, blood, and slight gore !!
> 
> so....  
> sorry?  
> this is sad  
> i have no excuse
> 
> basically i'm working on a really big one for you bois and i decided to post this while i keep you waiting. keep a look out for it, i'm super excited to finish it and post it, it's my pride and joy :D
> 
> enjoy!

“Kill him,” Schlatt commanded, his smile filled with malicious intent. He stared at Techno, whose eyes glanced wildly around, anxiety radiating off of him.

Tubbo crouched in the back of the box he was trapped in, fear and panic outlined on every part of his body, his eyes wide with terror. The crowd watched in horror from below, powerless to do anything. After all, Technoblade was the strongest pvp player to ever walk Minecraft. No one could defeat him, and if he decided to kill Tubbo, Tubbo would die.

Tommy stood on top of the NASA building, gazing upon the festival-turned-execution with fury and fear. This couldn’t be happening, Tubbo couldn’t be being executed by Tommy’s own brother, Techno would never. Right?

“Wilbur!” Tommy’s voice trembled with barely-hidden panic. “Wilbur, he won’t do it, right? He won’t!”

Wilbur was silent for a moment, before he nodded. “Techno is on our side, Tommy. Don’t go and be a stupid child and mess this up.”

Tommy flinched slightly, but Wilbur had already turned away to keep watching the events unfolding before the SMP.

“Kill him now, Technoblade!” Schlatt shouted. 

Tommy could see the hesitation in Techno’s body, the anxiety coming off the pig hybrid in waves. Techno never did well in social situations, Tommy knew that. His brother may be an unstoppable force in battle, but put him in front of a crowd and suddenly he’s helpless against the peer pressure and expectations of a mob. 

Techno would kill Tubbo. 

Techno would kill Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend, his other half, the one person he knew he could always turn to, the sole person he trusted in this messed up world. Techno would kill him, and then he would be gone.

Tommy ran forward, ender pearl in hand, ready to leap off the roof and teleport to his friend, his  _ Tubbo’s _ aid, but suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind and he couldn’t move.

“Wilbur- fuck! Wilbur, let go of me!” Tommy struggled and thrashed, desperate to reach Tubbo, who was trapped in a box, who was helpless before the world, who was going to die unless Tommy saved him.

“Stop it, Tommy!” Wilbur hissed in his ear, venom lacing his voice. “Techno is on our side, use your head. You’ll just cause chaos.” His tone was so condescending and angry that Tommy automatically stopped fighting, if only for a split second. He had heard that tone too many times over the past weeks, the tone Wilbur used when Tommy was being stupid, dumb, uselessuseless _ useless- _

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts and renewed his struggles. “I don’t fucking care, I’m not leaving Tubbo alone to die there, I  _ can’t _ ! He’s everything to me!”

Wilbur said nothing, instead opting to tighten his grip on Tommy, who was no match for his older and stronger brother, no matter how far off the cliff that brother may be.

“Tubbo.” Techno’s voice echoed around the stadium and the seats. The audience, some of whom had been shouting for Schlatt to stop (Niki, Eret) and some who had been watching in horrified silence (Bad, Fundy) quieted. Techno’s voice was shaky, uneven, in a way Tommy hadn’t heard in so long.

Tubbo was still in that box, trapped, alone, a sacrifice on a pedestal to be made an example of. He was pressed up against the back of the box, hands scrabbling at the walls like he was trying to escape. But there was no escape to be found. The box was concrete, unbreakable by hands alone, and Tommy knew Schlatt had made his cabinet discard all tools before the beginning of the festival.

_ Tubbo in a box, what will he do? _ floated through Tommy’s head and he almost screamed. That was supposed to be  _ their  _ joke, a fun little bit that made everyone laugh. Not a slaughter, an execution, a  _ murder _ of the one person Tommy cared about more than the whole world.

“Tubbo, I’m sorry,” Techno said. He really did sound sorry, pained and filled with guilt, but Tommy couldn’t care less. He couldn’t think over the pounding fear of  _ get to Tubbo, get to him now, he’s going to die, he’sgoingtodie- _

“I’ll make your death as painless and colourful as possible.” The pig hybrid leveled his crossbow at Tubbo, loaded with a deadly rocket. Tommy knew that crossbow, knew that it was handcrafted by Techno himself, knew that that meant it was extremely powerful. Tommy knew Techno was a pvp god, knew that his brother, once his mind was made up, wouldn’t hesitate, knew that he wouldn’t miss. 

Tommy knew his best friend, his brother, his  _ Tubbo, _ was going to die.

Then Tubbo looked up, and his terror-filled eyes locked with Tommy’s panicked ones. They swirled with too many emotions for Tommy to name, fear, pain, panic, horror, but there was so much more. Then, they cleared. Peace flooded Tubbo’s gaze, along with tears, and Tommy felt tears well up in his own eyes as well. 

A small smile graced Tubbo’s lips, and he mouthed one final thing to his best friend.

_ Love you, Tommy. _

Then Techno fired his rocket and Tubbo was lost to the colours that exploded out of the box; red, white, and blue. The blast was so powerful that the concrete cracked and most of it fell away.

The audience descended into chaos, people running back and forth, screaming filling the air.

Techno turned his crossbow onto Schlatt and fired.

Tommy didn’t notice the screaming, nor did he notice Wilbur’s maniacal laughter. He didn’t notice Techno slaughtering the president. His ears were ringing, there wasn’t any sound. His blood was rushing in his ears. His entire being was shaking, the mantra of  _ no no no no nononono  _ pounding through him like a gong.

Red painted the stage, the crimson hue splattered across the wood.

Tommy screamed, louder than he’d ever screamed in his entire life. The shrill sound pierced the night air with an intensity that stopped everyone in their tracks. It was a scream filled with anguish, grief beyond anything comprehensible to anyone there at the time. It was the scream of a broken man, of someone who had seen too much. It was the scream of a broken child, one forced into a war that had no right in taking everything from him.

It was the scream of someone who had had the last thing they loved ripped away from them. 

“ _ Tubbo! _ ”

Adrenaline surged through Tommy and he wrenched his body out of Wilbur’s tight grasp. He threw his pearl down to the stage with all his might and teleported down onto the blood-stained platform.

He blinked away the post-teleportation dizziness and glanced around. The last colours of the fireworks faded away and there was only red. Red everywhere.

Tommy’s eyes followed the trail of blood and came to rest on a small body sprawled across the floor. 

Tubbo’s hair was matted with red, charred on the sides from the firework. His suit -  _ how Tubbo had hated that suit -  _ was torn and ripped and burned. But worst of all was the large hole in Tubbo’s chest. Blood dripped from the gap in his flesh and burns surrounded the skin.

But Tubbo’s eyes were closed. His lashes were sprinkled with tears, making them sparkle in the moonlight. Tear tracks shone on his cheeks, down to where a tiny smile was placed on his face. A moonbeam pierced through a hole in the clouds and danced across his face, lighting it up. He looked like he could be asleep, if there was no gaping hole in his chest. 

He looked like an angel, fallen from the clouds and pierced by the hatred of the world.

Tommy took a step and fell to his knees beside him. The ringing in his ears was gone, and there was only silence. Tommy couldn’t care less. His hand ghosted across Tubbo’s face, then down to his neck. He felt for a pulse, anything to tell him that his best friend was still alive.

All was still.

Tears flooded Tommy’s eyes and blurred his vision. His breath was gone, stolen along with the life of his friend. He was shaking, hands trembling as he gathered Tubbo into his arms. 

Tubbo was limp and he fell lifeless against Tommy’s chest as the blond wrapped his arms around his best friend.

Sobs ripped their way out of Tommy’s mouth, his whole body rocking with the intensity of them. “Tubbo, please no, please Tubbo, no, come back, don’t leave me, please don’t leave me!”

His sobs turned to screams and he kept screaming and screaming and screaming.

“No! Tubbo, please don’t leave me! You promised! Tubbo, you promised! You said we would stay together through everything! Tubbo, come back!”

  
  


The people there watched as the boy they had always known to keep fighting fell apart on that stage with his best friend dead in his arms. 

They watched as the boy they had beaten to the ground finally broke, as the last thing he loved disappeared before his eyes.

They watched, and they grieved, for all that they had done, for all they had failed to do, and for the two boys they had failed to save in the end.

  
  


Tommy fell apart there on that stage with his best friend, Tubbo, dead in his arms. 

Tommy, who had fought gods out of sheer defiance, who never stopped fighting, even when he should have been dead.

Tubbo, who had followed his friend to war and never left him behind even when it all seemed to be ending.

Tommy, who had nothing left in a world that had taken everything from him, who had given it all to people who would never give back, who would only use him and never love him.

Tubbo, who had been used by everyone around him, who had given his life and soul to the people he thought would protect him, who had been left behind to fight a war that was never going to be won.

Tommy, who had just lost the last person in the world that cared for him the same way he cared for them, the last person who had been there with him through everything, who had never left despite the world turning it’s back on them.

And Tubbo, who died there on that stage that night, beaten and bruised by all who claimed to have loved him, all except one, bloodied and burned by the world that held no love for boys who refused to stay down.

One died that night, there on that stage, under the moonlight and stars. He was slaughtered by the men who cared nothing for the beauty of life, only for power and greed and control.

And one was left completely alone there on that stage, dead in all except name. He was slaughtered by the world that had plagued him for years, the blood that had followed him, the people who had claimed to love him, but in the end had taken everything from him.

Two boys were there on that stage that autumn night.

One was breathing

One was not.

But both were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> did you cry?  
> i hope so'  
> i definitely did aha ;-;


End file.
